Provocando al lobo
by Fredo Godofredo
Summary: Rivaille quería que la relación que sostenía con Eren fuera más intensa, más animal y más adulta, pero no podía pedir mucho de aquello si aquel chico titán apenas era un crío aún. La desesperación por algo de "eso" lo carcomía cuando la respuesta a su problema llegó ante él al ver a Eren celoso de Irvin. ErenxRivaille.


Les dejo otro fic antes de irme a acostar, espero les guste :3

******Pareja:** ErenxRivaille.  
**Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Hajime Isayama.  
**Advertencia:** Insinuaciones sexuales.

Una nueva mañana, un sol radiante y una hermosa marca en el cuello de Rivaille que su fiel pañuelo se encargaría de tapar. Había despertado con un humor de perros, no precisamente porque le dieron contra la pared salvajemente o algo así, incluso, era esa mismísima mierda que lo tenía con ese humor.

Su compañero con ventajas, cierto chico titán... efectivamente, no le había dado contra la pared, ni contra la cama, ni en la cocina, ni en un baño... ni siquiera en el establo como dos amantes locos y desesperados. Rivaille no quería tildar a Eren de virgen pero... HASTA UNA RELIGIOSA TIENE MÁS PENE QUE EREN.

No. La verdad no se quejaba del tamaño, es más, que el menor siguiera creciendo mientras el quedó chaparro no es un tema que le hiciera revolcar en el suelo de la risa, ni mucho menos el pensar que aún le queda por crecer -y a esa parte igual-, sino que... era muy poco osado, quizás fuera arrebatado en asuntos que tienen que ver con titanes... pero... ¿en el sexo?

Ayer mismo... Rivaille se sorprendió de que el menor lo empezara a tocar, se sintió agradable y caliente, le gustaba que Eren se revelara un poco, aún se calienta cuando recuerda las manos grandes subiendo su camisa y apoyándole en la pared, como él cerró los ojos con placer cuando el menor empezó a jugar con sus pezones y disfrutar de la lechosa piel que se disponía ante sus labios.

Incluso... Eren había presionado esa parte de él desamarrando con una desesperación imprecisa y morbosamente sexy el arnés del equipo de maniobras tridimensionales.

Encima de la ropa, acariciando con ansias y depredación el músculo que se erguía ante el libido y el atrevido toque, Rivaille nunca lo acepta, pero le gusta ser la presa aveces, sus piernas temblaron en ese entonces y su miembro se endurecía en los dedos del menor que bajaba con la otra mano por la dura nalga de su superior acariciando el borde de la entrada del cuerpo más pequeño, Corporal se endurecía al pensar que los dedos le penetrarían con delicia el interior si dejaba que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo, y aunque fuera torpe, quizás rozaran su próstata. Eren dio una mordida en su cuello y el cabo exhalo con locura ardiendo en la propia depredación que se mantenía en aquellos instantes...

Y... EL HIJO DE PUTA SE SEPARA.

Sólo de recordarlo la cara de Levi se deforma en amargas expresiones aún más aterradoras de lo que es normalmente. El mocoso rojo y moviendo las manos para todos lados no hizo más que huir cobardemente de la habitación pidiendo disculpas por la imprudencia de sus actos.

Rivaille se quedó allí, sin decir palabra alguna, con la ropa mal puesta y con el calor de las manos del menor aún serpenteando en su cuerpo.

Y claro, su buen amigo allí abajo diciendo "oye, necesito atención".

A regaña dientes se complació en soledad y maldijo a ese puto niño al caer dormido. Ya se vengaría... realmente ya lo haría.

Y allí estaba a la mañana siguiente, todos tuvieron miedo de hablarle, incluso Eren que no le sostenía la mirada por más de tres segundos y la agachaba. Ese mutante no entendía nada de nada, era un maldito virgen e inocente que no puede complacer los instintos de sexo adulto y morboso que recorren su cuerpo. Se mordió los labios y fue hasta la oficina viendo a todos con sus equipos de maniobra mirarles un tanto curiosos al ver como dejaba apresuradamente el comedor, hoy no habría salida al exterior, sólo teoría y práctica en los interiores.

Veía unos cuantos papeles, odiaba un poco el trabajo de oficina, pero ya que...era mejor que estar en los alrededores viendo a los soldados con rabia y tratarlos de manera inconsciente de mala forma.

Puto y virgen Eren. Eso le pasa por andar de pederasta y empezar a salir con ese mocoso.

Y fue cuando alguien entró. Irvin... otro zángano alto que le viene a recalcar lo enano que es... eso o a dejarle más putos papeles que era igual de malo en aquel caso.

–Rivaille... ¿por qué esa cara?–

–Nací con ella. Es la única que tengo...–susurró con sorna.

–¿Algún problema?–sonrió.

Rivaille apretó los dientes, chistando y diciendo que dejara de fastidiar, sus problemas, sus asuntos.

El superior se acercó con una sonrisa hasta Rivaille para convencerlo de contarle, era raro que aquel amargado soldado tuviera algo que lo "complicara" de alguna manera.

Y fue cuando entró alguien... fue cuando entró Eren.

Eren los miró, la escena era como la de una teleserie de mala calidad, sí, una teleserie, concepto que no existía en ese mundo. Era cómo "Pedro Hernandes Gonzales"'encontrando a "Clarita de las Rosas" con "Juanito de las Casas Pastel", un terrible engaño que quizás llevaba años consolidándose, Yeager era joven y no diferenciaba del todo aquellos actos... pero la mano de Irvin... la posición, aquel superior estando apoyado en la mesa encarando de manera tan cercana a SU Levi.

SUYO.

La boca de Eren se hizo una mueca amarga y gruñó un poco, Rivaille abrió los ojos curiosos y vivaces cuando vio esa expresión deliciosa y humedecida en furia que portaba su "amante". Después de que Eren se fue tratando de controlar su humor el mayor se rió entre dientes, una sonrisa ladeada y malvada surgió planeando una treta contra ese chiquillo.

–Irvin, necesito que me hagas un favor...–es todo lo que le susurró mientras volvía a sonreír.

...Limpieza (눈‸눈) Limpieza...

Eren estaba que echaba humo al igual que el titán colosal de lo furioso que estaba, todo el maldito día Irvin ha estado mirando de una manera demasiado indecente a su Levicienta -agradece como siempre que dicho personaje no lea mentes- su futuro esposo, su gran amor en envase pequeño. Rechinaba los dientes, lo peor era que Corporal ni siquiera lucía molesto...

Ni daba esas patadas mortales... ni siquiera le decía alguna mala palabra.

–Es... mío... será mi esposo...–repetía en un puchero limpiando cerca de ellos para poder espiar que no hicieran nada "raro".

Todo iba normal. Se acercó disimuladamente, pero pareció que lo vieron, al menos Irvin lo hacía, le observó de manera filosa y confiada cerca de Rivaille tomando una de las manos del más bajo con delicadeza.

Eren apretó la escoba con fuerza.

La mano que levantó el comandante fue a dar a sus labios, aquel superior estaba...

Los dientes se apretaron con rabia y el ceño fruncido de manera evidente demostraba el acumulo de malestar al sentir que le estaban arrebatando su prioridad.

–¿Rivaille... quieres una cita... conmigo...?–sonrió de manera fresca y agraciada.

Rivaille alzó una ceja mirando con desinterés la mano que fue besada pensando en que desinfectante usar luego y alzando una ceja meditando lo mierda que sería Irvin de actor, menos mal que trabaja en lo que hace o se hubiera muerto de hambre hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando estaba a punto de responder una mano se incrusta en su muñeca, voltea y unos ojos intensos le resiven con ardor.

–Eren... ¿Qué mierda haces... a?–

–¡Señor, pido permiso para llevarme al capitán Rivaille, señor!–susurró con la voz grave y los ojos afilados en emociones contradictorias a la educación que usaba en sus palabras.

Irvin sólo sonrió lanzándole una sonrisa inquisitiva a Rivaille creyéndose el mejor actor del mundo.

–Claro, Eren... hazlo.–tarareó sus frases y para cuando menos lo pensaba el menor ya corría con Corporal a cuestas.

Lo siguiente fue fácil de adivinar, una pieza cerrada y cómoda, Eren besándole como un animal, marcándolo milímetro por milímetro, siendo incluso bestial al empezar a desnudarlo, Levi como siempre, lo mantuvo a ralla, pero esa mirada de lobo que tenía producto de los celos le parecía indecentemente erótica. Quería ya ser cogido por esa bestia.

Sonrió, ahora sí que sería complacido.

–Come, Eren, devora... es una orden...–susurró desnudo y jadeando al oído del menor quien obedeció sin dudarlo un segundo.

Levi sonrió. Si así serían todas las noches después de provocar un poco de celos en su lobito... no le quedaba más remedio que pedirle cierta ayuda al peor actor del mundo, lo único malo, le debería más de un puto favor.

Eren besó el cuerpo blanquecino incrustando sus dedos y dejando deliciosas marcas que excitaban a Rivaille...

–Mío... mío, Rivaille es mío...–susurró con la voz ronca y dominante.

Corporal sonrió. Valía la pena deber un maldito favor por esto... realmente valía la pena.

**N.A: **No deben provocar a un lobito celoso. Excepto que seas Rivaille y te guste que tu contrario sea un animal en la cama -y te de duro-. Estoy pensando seriamente en que mi próxima historia sea un lemon... tengo ganas de hacer algo así de estos dos.

En fin, me retiro. Por cierto, pondré durante esta semana "Pan y circo", contiene lemon, es un Ereri, aunque es más serio, ese fic y otro llamado "Despierta", ya verán de que irán :3, en fin, les amoooo :D


End file.
